Odd Couple
by otaku1022
Summary: This is my third fanfic ever! It deals with Alphonse and May
1. Chapter 1

**The story-line of this story will also coincide with my Edwin fanfic, and I think they'll be published in more of a one-shot manner. I'm still thinking about whether or not to do a full-on fic, or just a few one-shots of their story. **

**It was difficult to start thinking about May and Alphonse being older, so I tried my best to make them seem more mature, and I hope it's not terrible...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

May said one last goodbye before she hung up the phone. "Wow," Al said as May turned back to the pot to stir it quickly. "I can't believe Winry's pregnant," Al continued. "Yeah, it's crazy," May said, smiling. "Alphonse, will I be pregnant someday?" she asked. "I suppose eventually," Al answered carefully, his face turning a slight pink color. His cheeks became warm, and he enjoyed having the ability to feel. "Alphonse, you're turning all red," May commented teasingly. "Yeah?" he tried to play it cool, "It feels weird having all the heat in my face." "Well," May gave him a hug, loving the warmth of his real body, as her mother walked in. May let the subject drop but whispered quickly, "I know they'll be yours." Alphonse stiffened nervously. Had her mother heard that? She didn't indicate that she'd heard, "May! Have you finished your arts lessons for the day?" "Yes, Mother," she replied with a bow. Alphonse had seen her earlier with her sowing in her hands, and later he'd seen her martial arts. Both were considered arts, though the two things had little in common besides discipline. "Good," her mother replied, "Alphonse?" "Yes, ma'am?" Alphonse answered. She turned to him. He was so much taller than she was, but she looked up with authority. "Have you had your Alkahestry lessons from May today?" she asked. "No, ma'am," he replied with a slight bow. She turned back to May, "You may give him his lessons. I will finish the cooking." "Yes, Mother," she bowed. She grabbed Alphonse's hand, some books in the other, and they left the house and went out into the field.

They sat beneath a tree, where May drew an Alkahestry circle. "Try to focus on the Dragon's Pulse," May said, placing Alphonse's hands on the ground near the circle. She watched as Alphonse closed his eyes and his brow furrowed. Then, she closed her eyes and felt for the Dragon's Pulse of the earth, her hands on Al's. She felt the pool of energy that was Alphonse. She felt her own energy, the energy of the tree beside them. She opened her eyes. Al was staring at her, his hands still under hers. "Do you feel it?" she asked. "No," Al responded frustrated, leaning back. "Don't worry, Alphonse. You'll get it. I know you will," May scooted next to him. "I'm not making any progress, May," he said, "Maybe I can't learn it." "Don't say that," she put her hand on his cheek. "May," Al looked at her as if a warning, but also with a longing. She gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't get discouraged," May said strictly before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "May!" he exclaimed in surprise. She giggled and grinned while Alphonse turned pink. "We'll study the value of Alkahestry," she held up the books she brought.

Al closed another book and looked up. "You know, May, I know you like me and all," Al started. "I love you, Alphonse. Since the very moment I saw you," May interrupted enthusiastically. "You're fourteen," he said, although he made a mental note that she was much more mature than when they had first met. "Yeah," May answered, "Are you saying you don't like girls younger than you?" She seemed hurt. "No, it's not that at all, May," Al quickly explained, "I do like you, but-" "You do like me?" May interrupted again, scooting forward. "Yes," he said softly as he reached to touch one of her braids. "Then will you ask the emperor for my hand?" she asked. Alphonse paused. He didn't know what to say. He wished he could say yes, but he was a foreigner and wouldn't it be considered creepy because he's eighteen? "Alphonse?" May's eyes swelled with tears when he didn't answer. "May, you have a future ahead of you. You're only fourteen," he tried to explain, but May's tears came down. "Alphonse, I love you!" she exclaimed, turning to stand up. "Wait, May!" he stood and grabbed her arm. "I… I don't know how to explain this," he said, "Please don't cry." He'd seen Winry cry a hundred times. And Ed couldn't stand it. And now he knew the feeling. His heart was being ripped apart. He pulled May to him. "Come here," he comforted as he held her. She cried on his vest, creating a dark spot where her head rested. "Don't cry," he rubbed his hands on her back. "Alphonse, I don't understand," she sobbed on his chest. "May, I'm just going to be honest with you. I think we should take a relationship a little bit slowly. You might find someone else who you fall in love with later. I wouldn't want you to choose me and be stuck with me forever," he said. She looked up at his golden eyes, the eyes of a man with Xersian decent. "I won't fall in love with someone else, Alphonse. I love you," she said confidently. "I thought you loved me too?" she asked, tears returning. He gave a small smile, "Yes, I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her again. "Don't cry," he tried, rubbing his hands on her back again, "It's going to be alright." "Alphonse, if you ask the emperor for my hand," she whispered to his chest. She couldn't finish. But she eventually stopped crying, and the two walked back to the house with the sun setting at their backs. Alphonse carried the books, his other arm around May. "Alphonse," May began before they entered the house, "I won't be here tomorrow." "What?" he turned to face her. "I won't be here," she repeated. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I can't tell you, but I have to go," she replied. "No, please, May, tell me," he pleaded, blaming himself for her new saddened mood. "I'm sorry, Alphonse. I must go alone," she said before walking into the house.

"Mother, I will be leaving tomorrow morning," she brought it up after dinner. "May," her mother warned. "Mother, I have to go," she began to speak in Xingese, and Alphonse couldn't keep up. To end it all, her mother simply said, "Be careful on your journey." May bowed excitedly, "Thank you, Mother." She began rapidly packing, running around the house, and Alphonse could only watch.

It was dark when Al saw that May was finished packing. He approached her from behind. "You can't tell me where you're going?" "Nope," she turned around with a smile. His hand reached for her cheek, and May took his hand. "Alphonse," she said. "I'll miss you," he pulled his hand free and hugged her. "Alphonse," May pulled away, looking in his eyes as if searching for something. Alphonse wondered what it was as her fingers fiddled with a loose thread on his vest. "Kiss me," she demanded. Alphonse's gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips. She wondered if he would do it. She saw him making the decision, and she realized that she had dreamt of this moment for a long time. He bent his head down slowly, his eyes closing. She didn't remember when, but hers were closed too, and his lips gingerly touched hers. She didn't feel anything but his lips on hers, and she had no idea how long the kiss lasted, but his warm arms were around her by the time it was over. Her eyes slowly opened, and all she could think of was more. "Be careful, okay, May? Wherever you're going, I want you to be careful," he said, his warm hands retreating. She pulled him closer, "Alphonse, I'm sorry it's so sudden. I remembered something I have to do. And I'm sad to leave you, but I feel that I'm much too late as it is." "It's okay," he tried to smile, but knew it was coming across weak, "I understand."

May bit her tongue, her hands not letting go of him. "Kiss me again," she said desperately. "May," Al answered, his eyes turning tender, "My sweet Xingese princess." His head bent low, and May closed her eyes expectantly. "Why don't you know I love you?" he whispered before his lips pressed hers again. But this was the first 'real' kiss they'd had, if May was counting, which she was. He allowed some of his emotions to show through, his mouth searching hers. He allowed himself to step forward, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. He cut it off short somewhat abruptly. "I'm sorry," he stepped back, hoping his face wasn't betraying him. "For what?" May couldn't feel her lips, but she heard herself say it. "Goodbye," Alphonse didn't answer the question, just gave a small bow, "Good luck, and return safely." He left quickly, leaving May wondering if she had done something wrong. This was exactly why she had to go, she thought.

* * *

**How was it? Was it awfully OOC? Reviews are appreciated! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Author here! lol, how's this ff going? Reviews are appreciated! I love all my readers, thanks for reading, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Alphonse," May whispered sadly, and Al's lips tingled as he felt her breath. He opened his eyes, and May was crouched next to his mat, tears falling down her cheeks. "May, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up. Her hands tightened in clenched fists on her knees.

"What happened?" he reached out to her. "Alphonse, I'm sorry," her tears falling faster. "Why? What happened?" Al insisted. He shuffled his covers and kneeled in front of her. He couldn't just watch her cry; he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. May grabbed his pajamas, holding on with her life.

"Hold me," she muttered. He held her while she cried, and reclined so that she was lying down next to him. She started to calm down, but Al didn't dare pressure her to what had happened. And right before Al thought all crying would let up, she started to cry harder. Surely, she would be tired.

"Alphonse," she sobbed. "May," he forced her to look at him, and he was going to ask how he could possibly help her or make her pain lessen. But he realized the answer himself. He pressed his lips to hers gently. "May," he whispered to her before kissing her again.

"Alphonse," May asked, "Do you love me?" Al thought for a moment, which was a moment too long for May. He wanted to say yes, but he looked down but found her gone, vanished.

Alphonse woke in a sweat, gasping for air. "May?" her name was on his lips. He looked around his empty room. Well, not completely empty, there were books and furniture, but no one there. He sighed, letting his muscles relax. He felt a chill and remembered that May was gone. It was almost dawn, and he didn't even want to try to get more sleep.

Days were boring without May; it was the nights that counted. Every night, he would dream of her. She always asked the same question, he learned. "Alphonse," she would cry, "I'm sorry." "It's okay," he had gotten used to how the dream went by now. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as he hugged her close.

He would kiss her. Sometimes he would kiss her hard because he missed her, and kissing a dream version of her was better than not kissing her at all. Sometimes he would kiss her slowly, testing the dreams to see what would happen. He would roll himself on top of her, their legs tangled, but of course, she would always ask the question, "Do you love me?" But, Alphonse no longer took time to answer the question. "Always," he replied, crushing her lips with his.

Al slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what had woken him this time. He touched his lips, the numbness was always the same when he woke. His ears picked up a Xingese conversation coming from the kitchen. Al listened carefully, the conversation was quiet and barely audible. He crawled off his mat and close to the door.

It was May's mother. She sounded relieved and was telling a story. Alphonse heard his name. Then the second voice spoke hushed and excited. It was May. May, he'd heard her voice in his dreams, but this was the real May. He stood quickly and slammed the door open. He ran down the hall, into the kitchen.

Too late he realized he had forgotten a shirt. The chill attacked him, but it wasn't deterring him as he wrapped his arms around the hooded figure talking to May's mom. May's mother was surprised and took a step back.

"May!" Al couldn't contain his joy. "Alphonse," May hugged him back, surprised but glad. Al hugged her tightly, not ever wanting to let go. He felt her smile rather than saw it, and he never let go.

"Alphonse, I missed you," May whispered. Al realized that May's mother must be watching them. He didn't care but thought that perhaps May did, so he retreated. When he did, May's mother was gone.

May took down her hood, and Al saw her face for the first time in what felt like forever. "How are your studies-?" but she stopped herself, knowing she couldn't be this casual at the reunion. "Alphonse, you must be cold," she hugged herself closer to him. "Come on," she dragged him down the hall into his room, a smile playing at her lips.

"May, there's something I want to say," Alphonse said nervously as he shut the door behind him. "Okay," May said. Admittedly, just returning felt awkward. So much time had gone by since they'd seen each other, but May felt relieved of the ache that she felt when she was gone and Alphonse felt his heart gushing with happiness.

Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, he started, "May, I want to tell you that…" He trailed off as May had slid her arms around him and was pulling closer. "Continue," she said tiredly, resting her head on his bare chest. Nothing about this felt strange to her, just that it had been so long and that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"May, I…" he was turning bright red, but his arms wrapped around her, "I love you." She turned to see his face.

"Alphonse," she whispered mischievously. "I love you, May," he repeated it just in time before May's lips captured his. "Alphonse, I've missed you," she whispered. "May," he kept getting interrupted by kisses, "May, I—I've been dreaming—dreaming nonstop about you—and I—" He never finished because he was too distracted returning the kisses.

"May," he mumbled, his hands resting on her hips as she pressed herself to him. "Alphonse, I'm so overjoyed to hear those words," she stepped back, a huge grin on her face. "I know," he tried to smile, unsure if his face muscles were doing it right because he felt so numb, "And I'm sorry it took me so long to say them."

"You're just shy," May took the step forward and combed his hair away from his face. Alphonse just blushed in response, the closeness of May making his whole body shiver with electricity. "I am shy," he admitted, placing a hand on May's cheek.

"Should I tell you where I went?" May asked playfully. She grabbed his hand and pulled them over to the floor, near Al's sleeping mat, the blanket strewn to the side in his frantic run. "You don't have to if you don't want to talk about it," Alphonse couldn't believe that May was actually here.

"May," Alphonse wasn't sure if it was a dream, "You're really here, right? This isn't some dream?" May answered, "I'm here, Alphonse. But I've dreamt about this night as well." "Yeah?" Alphonse asked after a pause, leaning in. May nodded in response, closing her eyes as their lips melded together again. May slowly lie down on his mat, the conversation forgotten as Al moved on top of her.

"May," he whispered almost as a question, and she wondered if he was asking if she wanted him to stop.

His innocent lips never left hers, and she let him keep her there. Al never advanced, but their kisses intensified before slowing down again before speeding up. "May, Ed called me yesterday," Al was short on breath, "And we talked about you and me, and he told me to tell you this." He kissed her quickly but lovingly, "That I really like kissing you, and I want to kiss you more."

He honestly let it out, and May couldn't help but giggle. "Alphonse," she pulled him down so that their bodies were touching, "I've never seen this side of you." It was true, she'd never heard him say such things, and he'd never been this physical with her before. He was still shy, but May was glad he had pushed this far.

"I've never known this side of me either," Alphonse replied honestly, a hint of fear in his voice, pulling away from her. "No, I like it," May tried to pull him back down, but sat up. They were across from each other, and the air felt awkward.

Alphonse sighed as if he just realized something, "Whoa." "What? What is it?" May asked. "That was really intense," Al answered, "My whole body is so confused right now. And that was really far." May wondered what Al was thinking as he sat there.

"I just got really physical with you," Alphonse said aloud, trying to make himself realize it. May asked, "Did I mess it up?" "No, no," Alphonse answered quickly, "It wasn't you. Did I mess it up?" "No," May answered with a smile, "I promise you didn't mess it up."

She reached for his hand, and he let her take it. "I feel like I messed it up," Alphonse admitted. "How do you think you messed it up?" May asked curiously. "Because my body was going into overload, and I got scared and pulled away," Al explained.

"Your body was going into overload?" May asked with a flirty smile. "Yeah," Al was blushing, "I'm not sure how to describe it." "Does it hurt?" May wondered, feeling the change in tone to seriousness.

"No, it's all the sensations that blend and almost take over my mind. I can't really think. Everything just feels," he paused. May raised an eyebrow. "Everything just feels good," he finished, his eyes averting away from May. "Just so you know, you are the only thing that can put me into overload," Alphonse felt brave.

"Just me?" May asked, surprised. "Yeah," Alphonse nodded weakly. "How far does it take?" May wondered. "Hey! Don't try to overload me! I'm not sure how far it is," he got quieter.

"Oh, I think you do," May laughed. "Okay fine, in my dreams, we never went far, but I could feel the tug. But in real life, it's not just a slight tug, it's like pulling me harder than I ever thought possible," Al admitted.

May abruptly jumped at Alphonse. "May!" he tried to stay hushed so as not to wake May's mom. She tackled him to the ground, laughing. She threatened, "I can temporarily paralyze you, you know." He loosened up, letting May win.

"May," he warned as her mouth turned up into a smile. She was glad that he was doing this the easy way. She untangled her legs and straddled him. "May," he said again as a warning. She grinned, placing a finger on his lips to silence him. He took her hand in his warm one, pulling it away from his face.

She leaned down to kiss him, to distract him, anything. "This is weird for me too, for the record," she said nervously. "I don't want to have to fight you," he replied. "You wouldn't even get the chance," May bragged. "Ooh, you're confident," Al commented, smiling. She grinned, pulling away.

She stared almost fascinated at his torso. "I've never touched a boy before," she admitted, slowly and gently lowering a hand to his middle.

"I've never touched a girl before," Alphonse replied. "I'm the first?" May got excited. "Yeah," Alphonse laid his head back on the floor, trying to even his breathing and take a moment to relax. May was home, and he was feeling whole.

He felt May's hands travelling his chest hesitantly, sending chills through him. He couldn't concentrate on his breathing, his heart beat stronger.

"I feel like I'm awkward," May whispered. "I always feel like I'm awkward," Alphonse returned, his hands resting on May's thighs, over her ruffled skirt. He started to sit up, and May tried to move to make it easier for him.

"Don't move," he said, holding her gently. "I think we should take it slow," he whispered honestly to her, "So we don't feel too awkward all at once." "I feel the pull as much as you do," May responded, "And I think you're right."

"I love you, May," Al said, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you, too," May whispered, giving him a quick kiss. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked. "What?" Al pulled away surprised. "No," May laughed, "I didn't mean that. I meant can I sleep next to you? I don't want to wake my mom when I go back into our room." Alphonse was relieved but stumbled with his words, "Oh, I, yeah, sure." May smiled, removing herself from his embrace, "I'm going to go get in my pajamas. I'll be right back."

Alphonse watched her go and retrieved his blanket from the corner of the room. He lay on the mat thinking. May was home, he couldn't believe that he had gotten so emotional and physical with her, and he wondered how to let her sleep here without being awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

Al was still staring up at the ceiling when May entered the room. She was in her fuzzy winter pajamas, and she looked small to Al. He had a brief thought that she was fourteen, but the thought barely lasted for a second because she was so mature, and Al knew it didn't really matter. She'd helped him save the world two years ago. She smiled when she saw him on the floor, and she lay down next to him, but not on his mat.

"May?" Alphonse spread the blanket out to cover her, "You'll get cold." "I'll be alright," she tried to argue. She held her hand out towards Alphonse to hold, and he turned to her, taking her hand. "Goodnight," he whispered. "Goodnight, Alphonse," May answered, closing her eyes. Al noticed her long eyelashes and thought to himself how lucky he was.

"Wait," May's eyes shot open, "I didn't tell you where I went." Al chuckled, "It's okay. Get some rest." May looked lost in thought for a moment, considering what to do. "No, I should tell you now," she whispered. Al opened his eyes again, and May began.

"I went to go see Ling. I went to go see him because I wanted his permission to," she looked around before settling on his eyes, "to marry you." Alphonse was a bit shocked. "It had been forever since a Xingese princess married outside the country, and he had to dig up all the records to find out if there was anything in the law forbidding it. And some of my brothers and sisters were home, and there was a huge mess when they tried to get in the middle of it all, and there were fights, but that's beside the point." Alphonse blinked. "We _can_ get married, Alphonse," May finished.

"But there is one thing," May made a pouty face, "I can't marry until I'm 16. And Ling agreed with the law because, like you, he doesn't want to see me make a premature decision." May waited for Al's response. "May, I'm speechless. I, I think 16's a good age to wait for," Al finally said, "I think 2 years is ample time to relax and figure things out." He gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Mom really likes you," May smiled, "That's what she told me in the kitchen. She said you were so very sad while I was gone, but didn't quite comprehend your feelings." "Ed and Winry will probably be excited about us," Al grinned. There was an awkward time when silence fell and the two almost fell asleep.

"So what happens tomorrow?" May asked. "What do you mean?" Al replied. "I kind of don't want you to sleep because you'll forget about everything that happened tonight," May confessed. "Forget?" Al was confused.

"Yeah, I've never seen you this open, and I don't want you to shrink back," May explained. Al pulled May onto his mat quickly, "I promise to remember this." He wondered why he was doing something so cheesy as he kissed her, but he realized it was true. May suddenly didn't want to go back to her place by his mat. She wrapped her arms around him, and when he pulled away, she tucked her head under his chin.

"Goodnight," she said, wanting the conversation to be over so she could sleep in his arms. He smiled, "Goodnight, May." He smoothed the back of her hair and hugged her as he closed his eyes.

Al could feel footsteps nearing. He felt them walk by and then a door slid open. He tightened his grip on May to check that she was there as he felt sunlight hit his face. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that the door to the porch had been opened. It was morning. He rolled to the side and again realized he was lacking a shirt. The cool air coming in hit him, and he hurried to put a shirt on.

He did his stretches for the morning and closed the door halfway before making his way to the kitchen. "Morning, Al," Miss Chang was stirring a pot. "Good morning," Al greeted with a bow. May's mom turned to him with a smile. "May still sleeping?" she asked. "Yes," he nodded. "I want to talk to you, Al," she moved her pot to the burner in the back and walked over to the room she used for tutoring.

Al followed her nervously. She closed the door behind him, and said, "You can relax. You're not in any sort of trouble." Al's tense muscles relaxed a bit at that news.

"I just wanted to admit how glad I am that May found a man like you. She is very lucky to have you. I want you to know that I definitely approve of her choice. I'm sure you're nervous of whether or not I accept you, but I wouldn't want her to live with anyone else. You don't have to worry about my approval," May's mom looked down, "You two looked so cute this morning."

Al blushed furiously. "So, you're okay with _us_?" Al asked hesitantly. "Yes," she replied with a small smile, "Your reunion last night made me realize just how much you two truly mean to each other. And when I knew, I left to give you your time." Al awkwardly tried to smile, "Thanks, I guess." In the silence, the phone rang. Al nearly jumped. "Wait, one more thing," May's mom interjected. The phone rang again as May's mother paused in thought. Al ignored it. "Nevermind," she said, "You already know."

The phone rang again before it suddenly stopped. "Hello?" May had answered it. May's mother moved to leave and Alphonse thanked her and gave a small bow. "Oh, I'm doing pretty good. How about you Winry?" May asked. Al took a moment in the room to realize what was going on exactly. May's mother just took him aside to say she approved of them entering a relationship. He let it sink in before he moved to leave.

Walking into the kitchen, he heard May still on the phone. He gave a small bow to greet her and saw her smile. "Yeah he's here," she said. He gave a slight smile before realizing that he was expected to speak now. She handed the phone to him, and hugged him when her hands were free. "Brother!" May was still hugging him, but when she heard that Ed was asking about things between them, May let Al go and went down the hall, presumably to change.

May reached her room, and her mother was there. "Good morning, Mother," May bowed. Her mother quickly hugged her. "May, it's so good to see you," she commented, "I talked to Al this morning." May wondered what they talked about, but before she could ask, her mother explained.

"I told him that I approve," May's mother smiled. "What did he say?" May questioned. She knew her mother approved, they had talked about it before in Xingese after Al had gone to bed in the past. And it was one of May's arguments when she convinced her mother that she should go to Ling.

"He's still nervous, May," her mother pulled away from the hug, holding onto May's hands. "I'll talk to him today," May asked, "Can I give him his Alkahestry lessons after breakfast today?" "Yes, talk to him. He seems very happy, but also very scared." "Thank you, Mother," May hugged her.

"I'll do the dishes," Al volunteered at the table. "Well, actually," May started. "May's going to give you your Alkahestry lessons this morning," her mother finished, "I'll do them, don't worry." "I can do them quickly," Al tried. "It's okay, Alphonse," May's mother smiled, "May has some catching up to do with her arts and should begin as soon as possible after your lessons."

"I don't want to be a bother, I can wait on the lessons…" May stopped his words by placing her hand on his on the table. He looked over at her. "I need to talk to you," she said straightforwardly. "Oh, okay," Al turned pink.

When everyone had finished eating, May said something in Xingese to her mother before dragging Al out the door. Once they had walked to the tree, May turned to Al, "Alphonse." "Yes?" he was turning pink. "You forgot about last night," she said. "No, I didn't," he put his arms around her slowly to convince here.

"Alphonse," May paused, trying to read him, "Why are you nervous?" "Nervous?" "Don't try to say you're not," May slid her hands behind his neck, "What's making you nervous?" "I don't know exactly," Al admitted with a pause, looking everywhere around her, "I do know that we went from zero to speedy fast last night and I don't know what to make of it." "Is this about overload?" May asked, trying to get him to look at her.

"I don't know," he confessed, staring forward at the tree above her head, "I've just decided to pull out with the expressions. I don't want your mom to think I've got wandering hands or something." "Expressions? You mean the physical aspects of a relationship. Alphonse, I understand, but it's okay to show a little expression of love," May responded, "And my mom doesn't think you have wandering hands."

"But May, what started as a small kiss before you left turned into us on the floor last night, and I didn't even see you for almost two weeks. How did that happen?" May could see the inner turmoil in his eyes when he finally looked at her. "Alphonse, we missed each other. That happens," she said. "May," his hand traced her cheek, confusion still troubling him.

"Alphonse, what did Edward tell you to tell me?" she questioned. Alphonse squeezed his head with his hands in frustration, hating that she was going to make him say it, "That I like kissing you, and that I want to do it more often." "So kiss me now," May pulled his arms away from his face.

"May," Alphonse said, his tone wavering. May suspected he wouldn't, but the moment she was going to pull away, his lips crushed hers. It wasn't a hesitant kiss, it was a kiss with tension. May tried to guess what he was feeling, frustration and confusion.

"Alphonse," he had pulled himself out of her embrace and was standing a few feet away. "Talk to me, Alphonse," she begged. "I have to find the balance," he said, "The balance between not showing my emotions at all, and letting them explode for the world to see. Even in my dreams I can't seem to find the balance." "We'll find it together, Alphonse, just don't give up," she took a step toward him.

"What if I mess up? What if I never find the balance?" he asked, allowing himself to think aloud, turning to her. "If you mess up, you try again. You keep trying until you find it because that's what you're good at, Alphonse. You never give up," May said. "Will you be there?" he asked her. "Yes, I'll never give up either, Alphonse. It's what amazes my mom. You never give up, and it reminds her of me. And she says that as long as we never give up, we'll stay together forever," May smiled.

There was a long silence before Alphonse turned toward the sun to feel its rays on his face. "May?" "Yes?" "Can I kiss you?" He turned back toward her, and May gave him a gentle smile. Wrapping her arms around his neck again, she gazed into his eyes. "Please do," she said before she kissed him.

Al's warm arms wrapped around her, and she felt the joy that Alphonse felt which her mom spoke of. "That one doesn't count because I started it," May whispered into Al's ear as she hugged him. "Well then, can I kiss you?" he asked. "Yes, I just got a little ahead of myself," May answered. In the silence, Alphonse moved slowly, carefully watching himself.

May was in close proximity, his hands were resting on her sides, their torsos close to touching. He watched May carefully as he examined his own emotions. His hands moved a centimeter higher in nervousness. He lowered his head, feeling his heart rate increase. "May, I think I'm doing good so far," he whispered. He watched as May's eyes were closed as if she was just waiting for him. "I think I'm doing okay too," she whispered back slowly. "I'm starting to think that last night _was_ just the result of me missing you," Al said, getting even closer. "I think so too," May finally opened her eyes and was surprised at how close Al actually was.

Al pulled away quickly with a smile. "Alphonse!" May clenched her fists. "What?" he asked, nervous with May's annoyed tone. "You're such a tease," she looked down at the dirt. Alphonse laughed, picked her up and spun her around. "I'm sorry, May," he apologized. May was trying hard not to smile, and Al fixed it with a kiss.

He felt the electric surge through his lips which fizzed through his whole body for a split second, and the sensation made him smile. May pulled away quickly before Al could fully enjoy the kiss. "Now, stay this way," May ordered. "It's much easier to stay this way than to cage myself and my feelings," Al said. May smiled.


End file.
